


Let Me Be Your Shelter

by P3rv3S1tt3r



Series: Song Fics [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P3rv3S1tt3r/pseuds/P3rv3S1tt3r
Summary: Takes place after Putting Others First.Roman eventually drops to his knees when the yelling in his head gets to be too much. He's hidden in a dark, secluded area of the woods and he's sobbing like a baby.He wants to go home. He wants to apologize. He wants Remus to be here with him!
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Song Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654000
Comments: 15
Kudos: 150





	Let Me Be Your Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friend R0gue_Rocket_g1rl for helping me with this fic so go check out her work.  
> Get tissues is all I'm going to say...I cried while writing this.

_Ramblers in the wilderness, can't find what we need, get a little restless from the searching, get a little worn down in between..._

Roman doesn't even bother going to his room, he runs straight to the Imagination when he sinks out, wanting to get away from that slimy snake. Somewhere that no one could navigate but him.

Tears are streaming down his face as he runs through the forest.

What Deceit-now Janus-had said about him and Remus had struck a nerve. A nerve that everyone knew not to strike. Remus was eccentric, yes, but he wasn't evil! Deceit was evil!

Right?

Roman stops, panting and hiccuping for air. He slumps next to a tree, burying his face into his hands and sobbing.

 _ **You're so fucking worthless Roman! Putting someone down to make yourself feel better? That's what a real villain does!**_ a nasty voice snarls in his mind.

"I'm-I'm not a villain! I'm a hero!"

The voice laughs darkly.

_Like the bull chasing the matador is the man left to his own schemes, every one needs someone beside em', shining like a lighthouse from the sea..._

_**Sure you are Roman,**_ the voice mocks. _**It was Deceit who wanted Thomas to get back with his ex, who sentenced him to go to the wedding! Not you!**_

"Shut up!" Roman begs. "I-I just wanted what was best for Thomas!"

_**Well, you failed like the loser you are! Like every villain in every Disney movie, you lost! Deceit has never been the villain, neither has Remus or Virgil, it was always you!** _

"NO! STOP IT YOU'RE LYING!" Roman screams. "I-I've saved Thomas and the others from-"

_**From what? Some guy who looked different and said things you were too cowardly to say? Deceit was the hero Roman, he always has been! Just end this now while you still have some dignity!** _

_Face down in the desert now, there's a cage locked around my heart, found a way to drop the keys where my failures were, now my hands can't reach that far..._

Roman runs as the voice in his head screams verbal abuse at him. Roman would like to say that the voice sound like Deceit, but it doesn't. It sounds like Roman.

Roman eventually drops to his knees when the yelling in his head gets to be too much. He's hidden in a dark, secluded area of the woods and he's sobbing like a baby. 

He wants to go home. He wants to apologize. He wants Remus to be here with him!

l

_I ain't made for a rivalry, I could never take this world alone..._

_**Too bad big brother isn't here. It's just you finally facing what you've been hiding all this time! Your thoughts! Get it over with Roman! What is there for you? Who would forgive or even want you?** _

"V-Virgil...?" Roman manages.

He doesn't need the voice in his head to tell him that it's stupid, wishful thinking. He knows it is...

Roman knows that no one would forgive him. He's been too rude and nasty to all of them, even to Thomas. Roman knows he should've stopped pestering Thomas about rekindling his former flame, stop pressuring him into making a choice.

Roman looks up at the leaves which are hiding his view of the beautiful blue sky. But Roman keeps looking up.

_I know that in my weakness I am strong, but it's your love that brings me home..._

Roman feels the tears fall down faster as he pulls out his sword, still looking up at the sky.

_**Do it Roman! Do it NOW! Get it over with already!** _

With a shaky breath, Roman shoves the sword in his side just as a familiar voice screeches-

"NO!"

_And when you call and need me near, sayin' where'd you go?_

While Roman was dealing with his mental abuse, Remus was screaming at Deceit.

He was happy for his friend to finally tell the others his name and that Thomas accepted him but Remus was pissed that-

"YOU HURT MY BROTHER BY CALLING US EVIL?" Remus screeches. "I AM NOT EVIL AND ROMAN IS MOST CERTAINLY NOT EVIL EITHER YOU DUMBSHIT!"

"Remus, I'm sorry! It-it just slipped out!" Janus says.

"You are a fucking asshole!" Remus seethes. "You know how we both feel about that!"

"Remus, I-"

Whatever Janus says Remus doesn't stick around to hear it because he's running to the Imagination as sharp pain racks his body.

Roman was in danger. Remus ran, ignoring the pain. 

"ROMAN! ROMAN! ROMAN, WHERE ARE YOU?" Remus screams, running through the forest of the Imagination.

He follows where the pain is the strongest. Remus is relieved when he sees Roman, but the relief quickly disappears as Roman brings his sword down.

"NO!"

_Brother I'm right here..._

"ROMAN!" Remus screams.

Remus grabs Roman by the waist, propping him up. He gently takes out the sword and throws it on the ground. Remus rips off their sashes and creates a makeshift bandage to stem the flow off blood.

"Hey, hey, it's okay! I'm here! When the bleeding stops for a while, we can head back to the Mimdscape and fix you up, okay?" Remus rambles, holding Roman's face in one hand.

Roman's head droops and Remus feels panic rushing through him.

"No no no, please no!" Remus begs. 

Remus looks down at the sashes which are now soaked with blood, but there's still color in his brother's cheeks.

"Come on Ro, stay with me okay? We need you! _I_ need you!" 

_And on those days when the sky begins to fall, you're the blood of my blood, we can get through it all..._

Roman doesn't answer, he doesn't even lift his head up.

"Hey, I've got you! It's okay!" Remus says. "There can't just be one Creativity! I can't be here alone! I promised you that I'm always gonna look after you! I love you little brother. I'm gonna take after you!"

Remus can feel tears falling down his face as he speaks.

"'I'm gonna watch after you, cause that's my job, right? Look after my pain in the ass little brother?'" Remus quotes.

Remus swears that he could see a faint smile on Roman's face.

"Come on, wake up! We need to go home! I can't lose you Roman! Please, come back!" Remus sobs. "Please!"

Remus sinks to the ground, cradling his little brother.

"Please..."

Remus sobs, holding Roman close. Tears fall down his face, ruining his makeup but he doesn't give a shit. He wants his brother...

_Brother let me be your shelter, I'll never leave you all alone, I can be the one you call when you're feeling low..._

"Remus?" Roman manages.

"Roman? Roman!" Remus cries. "You're okay, I've got you!"

"Remus," Roman sobs, hugging his brother.

The twins stay like that for what seems like forever, hugging, crying, and saying their twins' name.

_Brother let me be your fortress when the night winds are driving on..._

The twins eventually let each other go as twilight comes.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"I-I'm not needed..." Roman says softly.

"That's a lie! Who told you that?"

"I did."

"You are needed Roman. Thomas needs you more than he needs dark me! You have to be the one to show him the sunshine and rainbows of life!"

"There doesn't seem to be much of that whenever I'm around..."

"Hey, don't let what Janus said bring you down, okay?"

"Okay."

Remus stands up, still carrying his brother in his arms.

"Let's go home."

_Be the one to light the way..._

"Yeah."

The twins get to Roman's room where Remus fixes up Roman and lays him on his bed and they lay next to each other and begin talking about adventures just like the did when they were younger.

_Bring you home..._

**Author's Note:**

> The song was Brother by Needtobreathe and does anyone know what Remus was quoting?  
> Thanks for reading and stay safe!


End file.
